Return Of The Past
by ChaoswingX
Summary: What happens when 14 year old Jon finds something that leads to his past.FInd out and read. I do accept oc's people want to use just do not give it to me when there is only like 1-2 chapters left of this story i think about 20 chapters should be enough for this.
1. Chapter 1

Jon was out yet agian working on some training agianst Aelous Sinarq and Thetis when atlas came out.

"ALRIGHT YOU 4 THATS ENOUGH" atlas said loud enough to be heard over the fighting.

"Yes mom." Jon said as he powered down.

Atlas had some lunch ready so they went and sat down and ate quick until Sinarq "acidentally" tried to stab Thetis in the back when Jon lept over the table having his boot on sinarq's neck.

"Nice try Sinarq." Said Jon a little triumphant.

They went back to eating except Jon sat by Thetis and sinarq sat by aelous.

A sudden boom was heard from the center of aera A-1 where they were eating so Jon and Aelous went to investigate.

They both remained silent while getting there when they saw something that triggered Jon to stagger back a little.

Aelous looked at him puzzled then saw that Jon was pointing to this necklace that he had sawn in a strange necklace that had a small symbol on it.

Jon investigated a little closer until he was attacked by a random buster shot he just in time backed up enough so he was not hit.

Aelous activated model h and went straight to fighting.

Jon activated his biometal. " Biometal CW ROCK ON!"

He went straight to fighting and took the necklace grasping it for dear life and escaped to Thetis and Atlas with sinarq saying  
"we gotta leave now." Them all running with everything that was there Jon still holding the necklace.

They got home and Jon went straight to his room to analyze the necklace.

Aelous walked into his room after he opened the door wonder what was with the sudden stagger at a necklace.

"Why the sudden stagger over a necklace?" Asked Aelous.

"It seems so familiar I could have sworn i saw it when i was younger. Said Jon," You cannot tell anyone about this EVER."

"Fine." Said Aelous then he left Jon alone and he went and slept in his bed trying to figure out the necklace.

Then he had a dream that seemed more like a flashback.

He was ...

**YUS a cliffhanger cuz i am evil anyways to make things a little easier i will explain the necklace and everything else throught the story if i get enough likes and people enjoy the story i might do a sequel after i finish this.**


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting in a playground working on some stuff in with the sand when a sudden bullet was fired killing someone.

He ran straight to his parents not turning back when the jungle gym on the playground collapsed.

Jon was stuck underneath it and he screamed for help crying because of the pain when he saw his parents running to him and being shot dead by mavericks.

"NO!" Jon screamed.

Jon woke up screaming no. He sat there sweating and panting over the dream that turned into a nightmare.

Jon looked at his clock and it read 3:00 A.M. he went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Aelous,Atlas and Thetis were outside of his room wondering what the screaming was about until Jon opened the door.

"Are you alright?" asked atlas.

"Fine." Jon said hiding the truth.

Thetis and Aelous looked at Jon knowing he was lying to atlas.

Aelous and Atlas and Thetis sighed and went back to bed.

Jon stayed up reading through some old files and continued to study the necklace because it was the same one he had seen in the dream.

Sinarq trying to be sneaky was sitting up in the corner of his room watching.

"Sinarq you can come down now you know." Jon said.

Sinarq came down and left his room.

Morning came it was around noon when someone finally went into his room to find books and the white board and the cork board filled with rubber bands and strings and notes and dates.

"Whoa." Said Aelous entering Jon's room.

Jon kept working not talking but writing more things down reading all the files.

Atlas walked in as well and both of them wondering what is with everything.

"Before you ask I am not being obsessive I am investigating my past." Jon said not looking up.

They did not say one word and just left some coffee on the desk and left Jon to work.


End file.
